


Through The Ages

by Firstone33



Series: Devil May Cry Alternate [1]
Category: Devil May Cry, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstone33/pseuds/Firstone33
Summary: Sparda through the ages as he watches the Belmont Clan fight Dracula and his minions





	Through The Ages

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot set in my Devil-Vania universe

Date: 1094

 

Sparda had lived amongst the humans for 1000 years now since he rebelled against Mundus and though humans were weak they sometimes were selfless, Sparda watched one human named Leon Belmont.

Leon fought against a dark force that threatened Transylvania wielding a powerful magic whip, the vampire Lord Walter Bernard never stood a chance once it's full power was awaken.

However Leon's longtime friend Mathias revealed it was him who orchestrated the events to gain the power of Walter, Mathias offered Leon power but Leon ultimately refused and so the Belmont swore his family would hunt the night.

Sparda felt a kinship with the Belmont founder and then and there made an oath to aid them.

1476 A.D to 1479 A.D

382 years had passed Sparda saw little change but Years ago a young woman named Lisa Fahrenheit was burned at the stake as a witch cause she used medical herbs.

This caused Dracula to go mad with rage and unleashed his Wrath, the church having no choice searched for a Belmont.

They found one Trevor Belmont who was the son of Sonia Belmont and Dracula's Son Alucard though Trevor had no knowledge of the latter, Sparda joined him.

They met and gathered many allies including Alucard himself it was not long before they faced Dracula, it was Alucard who delivered the killing blow and there he told Trevor of his origins.

Trevor as Sparda saw was not angry in fact he accepted his father and swore to continue his ancestor Leon's fight, Trevor and Sypha became romantically involved and married.

Trevor and Sparda three years later heard that one of Dracula's Followers a Devilforger was rumored to be trying to resurrect the dark lord, so the two confronted the Devilforger Hector.

Hector was trying to stop his resurrection, dracula was with hector the three defeated him and death, Trevor returned to Sypha and Sparda once again left wandering the lands.

1691 A.D to 1698

Simon Belmont was a fool his arrogance would get him killed Sparda could not believe that this Belmont would think he could fight dracula who was more powerful than before.

But Sparda had to give respect Simon was clearly skilled and strong, he fought through dracula's forces with little effort.

However it did not last long Simon having been too proud was badly injured and cursed it began to slowly kill him seven years would pass Sparda told him in order to break the curse he had to gather five pieces of dracula revive him and kill him before he could attack.

Simon did as he had been told Sparda was impressed Simon had matured learned his mistake and he witnessed Simon destroying Dracula, Sparda helped of course plunging Force Edge into the dark lord as Simon delivered the final blow.

They went their separate ways, Sparda visited Simon and his family from time to time.

1748 A.D

Juste was more like Leon Belmont he was calm and intelligent, and honorable, it was maxim his friend that caused the castle to return, maxim was possessed by the dark lord.

Juste fought and saved his friend as well as Lydie and faced the wraith born of Maxim's jealousy.

Like before the evil was destroyed and they went their separate ways.

1792 to 1797 

Sparda met another Belmont who was like Juste, he had warned Richter of an attack on his village Richter rushed by carriage there Sparda followed.

But they were too late, annette had been kidnapped along with four others, sparda and Richter traveled and infiltrated the castle saving them one was a distant relative named Maria Renard.

Richter eventually destroyed Dracula and for five years lived a peaceful life until one day he vanished Maria went to look for him, Sparda was concerned and followed he was reunited with Alucard.

He saw Maria gain feelings for the half vampire, something Sparda could not help smile at that Maria accepted Alucard not for his vampire nature nor cared about it.

They found Richter then who was possessed by Shaft, Alucard saved him and faced his father once more destroying him, who eventually left but Maria convinced him to stay which he did.

Sparda remained to help rebuild, that was when Richter made a horrifying discovery that he could no longer wield the vampire killer.

Sparda told him cause of his possession and using the whip with evil intent it's power refused him, sparda offered to hold onto the whip with Alucard who surprisingly was being accepted by humans slowly.

Sparda kept his promise as the years went by with Alucard and Maria, aiding the Morris clan during both world wars then planned the final destruction of dracula.

However Sparda would not see it he knew that something was going to happen but he was prepared, he continued to aid the Morris and belmonts and their relatives for many more years.

It was not long before fate found him.

1968 A.D

Eva Redgrave, Sparda could not describe a woman who was practically a goddess, she was a distant relative of the Belmont clan and Belnades the twenty three year old woman born into a family of hunters.

Surprisingly she lived a normal life only becoming a huntress at age of eighteen, in fact when he met her she was able to beat him.

Sparda was impressed he then saved her from gang of demons disguised as men if not for him she would have been brutally raped.

It did not take long before they fell in love, then two years later she gave birth to twin sons sparda wanted to hold them forever to protect them.

Fate was cruel sparda now laid dead before he had passed his last thoughts were the six years he spent with his family he knew that his sons would continue what he started and he dies proud a smile on his face.

End


End file.
